


This Moment's Perfect Companion

by alafaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Trenzalore, the Doctor needs something, but the Tardis insists it's a <i>who</i> rather than a <i>thing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment's Perfect Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/gifts).



> Written for pamymex3girl who asked for Doctor, Jack, 'Whenever the Doctor is feeling particularly lonely he goes back to earth to pick up the man that will always be there.'

The Doctor waved to Clara as she entered the house. As the door shut, the smile slipped from his face and he looked up at the Tardis. "Well, old girl. Where to?"

The Tardis hummed, a warm but cautious thought. The Doctor frowned and walked toward the console. The door closed behind him and he looked at the data that she had pulled up for him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She paused, but sent something back that felt like this was the only answer. The Doctor entered the coordinates and they were off, him and her to face something that he wasn't sure was the right thing. After all, the last time she had seen him, she had run toward the end of the universe to get away. But here she was, taking the Doctor straight toward someone who might just understand the pain of a timeline that had gone wrong.

"New Earth, 4078," the Doctor said aloud, already missing the companionship of someone else. "In...oh, Jack, really?"

Gulping, the Doctor straightened his coat and smoothed back his hair. "Maybe I should've taken some time to shower?" He considered going back into the Vortex, for just a little bit to get cleaned up some, but then someone knocked on the door.

"Doctor?" Jack called, hopeful and afraid all at once.

The Doctor nodded to himself and the Tardis seemed to chuckle at him. He pointed a finger at the ceiling. "Hush you!" 

He glared and opened the door. As he did so, Jack peeked in. "Doctor?"

The Doctor straightened his bow tie. "Jack."

Jack grinned and walked into the Tardis. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "But Torchwood? On New Earth?"

Jack shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Rifts are everywhere it seems and since the Torchwood of Old Earth looked after them, it felt fitting that the legacy continue." He held up his hands to prove his innocence. "Not my idea, I swear. But they keep better records than we used to and when I stumbled onto this planet, they snatched me up. Wanted my expertise."

The Doctor hummed. "Well. Do you think they could do without your expertise for a little while?"

It was funny watching the realization dawn on Jack's face. "Really?"

"Really really," the Doctor said.

Jack called to someone outside that he was stepping out for a day or forty and closed the Tardis door. His face was lit up with hope and wonder and the promise of a good adventure. "Where to first?"

The Doctor grinned and blindly put in coordinates. "No idea. Let's fly blind."

Jack laughed and joined the Doctor by the console, easily finding his way around the new controls. The Doctor nodded to himself and sent up a thank you to the Tardis. A companion who didn't just understand the pains of long lived life and a disrupted time line, but someone who knew his way around the universe and the Vortex. Perfect.


End file.
